


Red IV

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [8]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Baby Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, for naias because she's the best, honestly this is so fluffy, it's the fluffiest bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike watch their new-born daughter sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red IV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> This is a comment fic inspired by [this picture](http://dailydoseofstuf.tumblr.com/post/96626094845).
> 
> It is set in the "Red"-verse I started writing as a contribution for the first prompt of the [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com). It takes place roughly five and a half years after ["Red II"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2170401).
> 
> For [naias](naiasf.tumblr.com) who wanted something like that - here you go! :-)
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Mike is standing in front of their bed, staring at the picture displaying itself in front of him. The constant sound of waves and wind and the cries of the sea gulls have almost completely faded into the background and all Mike can hear now is Willow's breathing and her occasional content sigh or smack of her lips. All he can smell is her – her scent is stronger than the salty tang of the ocean's breeze, stronger than the woody flavor of the old roof beams and floor boards, a scent so powerful and yet so very, very soothing.

The tiny infant is curled up on her side, snuggling against the huge stuffed animal, a gift from Louis, her face buried against the soft material and her tiny fists clutching the cuddly elephant's leg, holding it close against her body.

Mike takes a step towards the bed and bows down to place the gentlest of kisses on Willow's chubby, rosy cheek. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes. He runs the tip of his nose across his daughter's skin, just the hint of a caress, clenching his hands into tight fists.

After that, he straightens his back again and moves back to where he has been standing before. He wraps his arms around his torso and bites his lips.

In the distance of his mind he's aware of approaching footsteps and when Harvey's arms wrap around him from behind, he relaxes into the embrace.

Harvey nuzzles at the nape of Mike's neck for a moment, kisses his hair and then rests his chin on Mike's shoulder.

"Scott asleep?" Mike murmurs, grabbing hold of Harvey's arms and leaning into his touch.

"Yeah," Harvey smiles against Mike's jaw. "He told me to kiss his new little sister good night for him. He's totally infatuated. It's pathetic."

Mike nods and takes a deep breath. Willow stirs and wrinkles her nose. She pulls her knees up a little more, and Harvey and Mike watch as her thumb slowly finds its way into her mouth. The feathery hair in her neck is sweaty and she sniffles quietly. 

They both break into a silent chuckle when a very dramatic sigh makes its way from her lips around her little thumb.

"I can't believe she's mine," Mike whispers and turns his head to kiss Harvey's cheek. "Look at her, look at those perfect lips… She's so perfect… She's the best thing I ever made."

"She _is_ ," Harvey nods and kisses Mike's cheek in return. "She's perfect. Like you."

Mike huffs and kisses Harvey again. "I want to pinch her cheek," he says under his breath. "I want to pick her up and never let her go."

"She has your eyes," Harvey whispers and tightens his embrace around Mike. "She's so beautiful – just like you."

"You know, when we had Scott," Mike says after a while, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. "I thought life couldn't be any more perfect."

Harvey nuzzles Mike's throat and Mike smiles. 

"To hold your son in my arms… I thought…"

" _Our_ son," Harvey interrupts and Mike nods. 

"Yeah, but—" He swallows and closes his eyes. "But you're a part of him, a real part. And I can't tell you how much that means to me. How much I love that. Him. How much he reminds me of you."

"I know," Harvey inhales deeply and presses his lips against Mike's pulse point. "I know."

"And now we have her, too," Mike goes on, leaning back against Harvey's chest. "And I simply don't know how I'll ever be able to stand it. The happiness."

"Hmmm," Harvey hums and starts swaying a little, holding Mike close.

"What if I burst?"

"I'll hold you," Harvey whispers against Mike's skin. "You'll be… I've got you."

"I love her so much, Harvey," Mike murmurs and runs his palms over Harvey's arms. 

"I know," Harvey replies and kisses Mike's cheek once more.

"Thank you for giving this to me." Mike turns around in Harvey's embrace and takes Harvey in his arms as well. His lips find Harvey's and they trade soft, tender kisses for some moments.

Harvey cups Mike's face with his hands and smiles at the other man. " _You_ gave this to _me_ ," he says, his eyes overflowing with warmth and love. "You gave our daughter to me, to _us_. You gave Willow to us, to Scott and to me." He runs his thumb over Mike's cheek, gently brushing away a single tear. 

When Willow sighs again, Mike turns in Harvey's arms once more. They stay like this for a while, watching their daughter sleep. Her breathing and the occasional sigh or smacking of her lips are the sounds that shape their world.

As are the softly whispered words of love and happiness they exchange every now and then: "Thank you." and "Perfect." and "I love you." Always "I love you", over and over again.

 

~fin~


End file.
